Diary of a Kunoichi
by Angel Of Depression
Summary: What do kunoichi write in their diaries? Plans how to make poisons? How to throw a kunai through and enemy's heart? Nah. We're talking about teenage girls with crushes and insecurities here! That's way better drama than what Shakespeare's cooked up! R&R a


* * *

Uhhhh...Yeah, don't ask about this too much, okay? It was just some random story that I thought about after I heard Natasha Bedingfields song 'Unwritten.' I might add in the rest of the girls diary entries. So that would mean that I would have to describe a day in the life of Ino, Tenten, and Hinata...I find that troublesome. Oh well, 'tis the duty of a lowly author like myself who has no life to speak of whatsoever...

Anyways, on with the story! And if anyone likes the way this is going, send me some reviews. I'll problably need some help with the others diaries if I dodecide to create additional chapters. So until then, I'm labeling this story as a one shot.

DISCLAIMER: Everything in life is lost to the wind as some point, along with my dreams of ever owning Naruto.

* * *

-

DIARY

-

Pink and Black cover.

Heart shaped lock and key.

One hundred and fifty-two blank pages.

A pink pen with blank ink.

Nothing to write.

Eighteen-year-old Haruno Sakura stared blankly at the diary in front of her. She had officially turned 18 five months ago. One of her many presents was the diary she had in front of her. Surprisingly, it had been Shikamaru who had given it to her. When she asked why he gave her a diary, he had just shrugged and said:

"_Just to let your feelings out, I guess. Being a shinobi can be such a hassle on a person's mind. Might as well find some way to relieve you of the stress…_"

Thinking back, she had intended to write in it, but she was so busy back then that she had just pushed it off saying that she'll write in it the next day. It was now the first day of summer and she had nothing to do.

Kakashi had said that she could take the day off from training. Naruto and Sasuke were filling out paper work for the Hokage as a form of '_punishment'_ from their latest argument, which led to the destruction of half a bar where Tsunade purchased her sake. Of course, Tsunade was overseeing the two of them and couldn't spare any time to train with her as well. So she was stuck at home with nothing to do but clean her room.

"Ugh, how do people start these things off?"

Sighing heavily, she picked up her pen and opened the book to the first page. Thinking about random things, Sakura quickly began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am your new owner, Haruno Sakura. I am eighteen years old and I am a Kunoichi of Konoha. I guess I can start this off by saying that I have no idea what I am writing in you. If I were younger, I would of probably filled you up with my fantasies of being Mrs. Sakura Uchiha. Well, that and how annoying Naruto and Kakashi-sensei can be._

_I really don't know how to describe myself. Everyone says I'm a 'kind person who knows how to take care of business' or that I'm really smart. But I seriously doubt that. I really don't know what kind of person I am. I guess I'm writing in you too early in the day. I should probably wait until something significant happens. Like it raining gumdrops and roses and Kakashi walking around in a pink dress…that would be something worth writing, not this mindless crap I'm writing on your pages._

Lifting her eyes from the page, she looked out of her window into the sunny sky. It was a little stuffy in her room, and a little fresh air could help clear up her mind a little. Standing up, she opened the latch, and threw open the windows. Feeling the light breeze as it blew into her room, she sighed, relishing its fresh feel. Looking out again, she looked at the surrounding rooftops and the tops of the trees from the nearby forest and mountains in the distance. It felt really good, making her want to run outside and play. Before she could sit back down in her chair, she heard someone call out her name.

"Sakura? Hey Sakura! We're going up to the lake! Do you want to come?"

Sakura looked down from her window surprised and smiled brightly at her friends. Kakashi was looking up smiling through his mask. Sasuke was next to him half-smiling at her as he watched her through his sunglasses. Naruto waved enthusiastically from his place in front of the other two. All of them had a bag and towel with them and were wearing T-shirts over their swimming trunks. Remembering his question she nodded fervently at them.

"I'd love to! Just give me a second to get my things, all right?"

"There's no rush Sakura, the lake's not going anywhere," Kakashi yelled up to her.

When he suddenly saw a flash of pink she was already in front of them. Laughing he patted her on the head much like what he used to do when they were still Genin.

"I'm not like you Kakashi-sensei. _I_ actually arrive at the scheduled time."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied putting his hands up innocently.

Looking next to her, she saw Naruto running towards them and soon found herself in one of his bear hugs. Soon she was twirling around screaming and laughing asking him to put her down. He eventually complied and let her down so that she could hug Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Geeze Naruto, you act as if you haven't seen me in months!"

"Well it's the first day of summer and you're just sitting at your window staring outside! It's about time somebody liberated you from that prison you call home! Besides, Tsunade let out Sasuke and me for 'good behavior.' So we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Come on, we've wasted enough time, let's just go to the lake now. The other teams must be there by now," Sasuke said from behind them.

Smirking she ran ahead of her three boys only to yell:

"Race ya' there!"

And with that she burst intoa fast sprintleaving behind three very surprised Jonin.

As she ran through the forest, she thought to herself:

'_Maybe I will have something worthwhile to write about after all…'_

_

* * *

And that's a wrap for now. Remember, send me a review or PM me if you think I should continure. Either way, with summer break coming up in nine days, I'll have more than enough time to do this and other projects that I have on my mind._

So please review. Flames are accepted if you find anything about this story of mine stupid.


End file.
